Changes for Better or for Worse?
by OxNikkixO
Summary: I am making this story about how one-day Mitchie’s mom gets fired from serving for camp rock, so Mitchie can’t afford Camp Rock anymore. Caitlyn can’t live without Mitchie at Camp Rock because they are good friends, so Caitlyn tries to sneak Mitchie in wi
1. INTRO

**I am making this story about how one-day Mitchie's mom gets fired from serving for camp rock, so Mitchie can't afford Camp Rock anymore. Caitlyn can't live without Mitchie at Camp Rock because they are good friends, so Caitlyn tries to sneak Mitchie in with Shane. Shane would do anything to help Mitchie who convinced him to come back to the camp. Caitlyn does everything she can for Mitchie but will she give up because she doesn't want to get kicked out herself or will she stay true to her promise that she made?**

**FIND OUT SOON. **

**I'll update in a few days. **


	2. chap 1 WHY?

I am so excited to write my first camp rock story

I am so excited to write my first camp rock story! Hope you like it.

(It's not a sequel to camp rock and it's not the same story line)

"Mom! We're going to be late! It's my first day of my first year at Camp Rock, so please hurry. Like you said to me yesterday when I was packing, it's just camp not a beauty pageant," said Mitchie to her mom.

Her mom laughed and came downstairs.

"Thanks hunny for telling me what I already know," said her mother to her.

"Okay. Are we FINALLY ready?" said Mitchie.

"Yes. We have to get there early so we can get a nice cabin"

"I know mom."

As they pulled up to Camp Rock, there was a huge sign that said _**Camp Rock. **_

Mitchie got out of the car and ran around. She didn't bother to help her mother with the bags or anything.

Once they reached the cabin, Mitchie ran right out. She went around and starting looking for people to talk to. As she was back out of the cabin, she ran into some sparkly freak that said, "Watch where you're going! God, these people are so stupid at this camp. Well everyone except Shane."

Mitchie said sorry and kept walking. She only walked a few steps when some girl said, " That's Tess Tyler. TJ Tyler's daughter.

"O. Wow. I love her so much. But Tess is a little rude."

"Hi. I'm Caitlyn," she said.

"Hey I'm Mitchie"

"What do you do?" asked Mitchie.

"I am a music producer. Check me out." Caitlyn played this amazing beat.

"Wow. That's really good!" Mitchie said amazed.

"Thanks. What do you do?" she asked Mitchie.

"Oh. I write and sing my own songs."

"That's cool. Can I hear?"

"Sure."

This is real this is me

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me _

_Now I found who I am there's no way to hold…._

"Wow. You are really great at singing!" said Caitlyn.

"Thanks! I have a great idea!" said Mitchie.

"What?" said Caitlyn?

"For final jam, you should make a music mix and I'll make up a song and sing it."

"Great idea!" said Caitlyn.

Tess Tyler's POV

It's already the second day of Camp Rock and my group has nothing!

What am I going do? Maybe I should look around and see if anyone has any ideas.

As I was walking around the camp area, I found Lola. She is terrible. I don't think I need to listen to her. Then I saw some group of people sing a song called "When it rains"

I decided to look in some of the cabins. I saw Caitlyn. The girl I used to be best best friends with. Somehow we drifted apart. Lucky for me. I do not want to be friends with her!

As I was looking around in the cabin, I decided to walk in.

"Hey girls." I said acting nice.

"Hi. I'm Mitchie. I am a huge fan of your mom." Said some weird girl next to Caitlyn.

"I am having a hard time deciding what to sing for final jam!" I said.

"Can I hear what you guys have?"

"Sure!" said Mitchie.

It seemed like Caitlyn reluctantly went along.

_'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

You think your hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_  
_

Wow. That was really good. I don't know if I can come up with something better than that. I thought about stealing it too make Shane think that they stole it from me. But I wanted to be sure the tables would turn on my favor.

I decided that I wanted to make sure they couldn't sing in Final Jam. I had an idea that would work.

"That was really good. Thanks. Well I better go now!" I said running out of the cabin. I needed to start on my plan right away.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Well she was so nice! I don't know why you don't like her Cait," I aid to Caitlyn smiling.

"There's something she isn't telling us!" said Cait.

"Idk. I guess there might be. We won't talk to her again okay?" I said.

"Okay." Said Cait calming down a little.

"I have to go and help my mom in the Kitchen. Did you know she is the cook this year?" I said.

"No. That's cool. The food better be good!" said Cait laughing.

"It's very good! I think so." I said as we walked up to the cafeteria.

As we walked closer Tess came up, "Hey guys. Where are you going," she asked.

"We are going to the cafeteria to help my mom in kitchen" I said.

"Can I come too? I want to help out around here," said Tess.

I know I agreed to Caitlyn not to talk to her at all, but I couldn't tell her that she couldn't come.

"Sure. We'll meet you there in 5 minutes okay?" I said to her as Caitlyn gave me a look.

"Okay!" said Tess.

As we went into the cafeteria, Caitlyn didn't say a word.

Tess came running in very fast and she asked my mother what she could start helping out with.

When Tess got situated, she asked Mitchie a question, "Did you know Shane G is coming to this camp!?"

"Ugh. He is?" I said.

"Yea. You don't like him?" asked Tess.

"Well, I don't really know if I like him or not." I said.

"Oh," said Tess.

A few minutes later Tess jumped up and screamed.

"Here is my bracelet!' she said.

"You lost you're bracelet?" I asked.

"Yea. And I found it in this pile of food," she said. "I can't believe you stole my bracelet!" said Tess.

At that moment the camp coordinator came in, "I heard screaming!" he said.

"They stole my bracelet. I found it in this pile of food." Said Tess.

"That's a lie!" Caitlyn and I both said at the same time.

"Well, there is proof" said the coordinator.

"No one stole that bracelet!" said Mitchie's mother.

"I'm so sorry but Mitchie you are band from camp rock along with your mom" said the coordinator. "Caitlyn you may stay"

"You must leave by tomorrow morning," he said.

This was not happening. How could she lie like that? Caitlyn was right. This was not over though. I had to do something. Caitlyn and I started to talk back at the cabin and we came up with the ultimate plan! But we still needed to figure out someway to get back at Tess. That would come later though. This was only the beginning of a huge war to come.

**Hope you like the story so far. Please review!! And alerts would be sweeeeet! Thanks so so much!!**

**xxNikkixx**


End file.
